


My best smile for you

by Ayele



Series: Someone could fall in love with your smile... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty in the other chapters, Canon compliant until season 3A-ish, Derek's a cuddle-freak, Fluff and Angst, Fluff in the bonuses!!!, Isaac thinks Scott's a lost cause, Mates, Multi, Scott is dense, Soul Bond, Sterek!!!, and Stiles is Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayele/pseuds/Ayele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various scenes from the show the way I like to imagine they went, plus a couple of bonus chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the follow up to "Will you smile for me?". A few completely independent chapters based on Sterek scenes I felt had a lot of potential, to show how Derek came to feel the way he did about Stiles, with a little bit of angst and a whole lot of LUV!
> 
> Also this work was not Beta-ed so if there's any mistake you can pick up on (grammar, spelling, incoherences, awkward formulations) please let me know about it (it's going to help me improve my English too, yay!).

The first time I saw him, he was walking through the preserve with another boy.

At first I only heard them, but it was enough for me to decide that he was the annoying, exasperating type of guy. Always trying to be funny.  
But his voice was nice. Soft and with that little something that made me want to hear it again.

They were – or more like _he_ was – talking about lycanthropy. And it made me curious.

Why this subject? How did they know about it? And most of all, how much did they know?

Were they aware that actual werewolves were roaming on this planet, and that one of them was merely 50 feet from them at that exact moment?

But then the wind changed, and their scents were brought to me.

One was sweet and a bit sour at the same time. It reminded me of lemonade – and I liked lemonade... kind of my guilty pleasure you know. I don't know how, but I knew it was the talkative boy's scent. Maybe I thought he must have smelled like he sounded, sweet but nerve-wracking. It made me wonder if the boy tasted like lemonade too... I decided that I shouldn't linger on this particular thought.

I didn't really care about the other scent, more of a slightly musky, woodsy one, until I noticed the very specific canine hint to it. It had been quite some time since the last time I smelled it on a person other than myself, but it was definitely a werewolf scent.

Apart from the werewolf part, it was the same thing I had smelled on the asthma inhaler I'd found that night. That's how it clicked.

The previous night, I had been chasing for an unknown alpha. He was running too fast for me so I lost him, but his track had led me to that inhaler. I understood that the boy had been bitten that night.  


They were getting closer to me, and finally they came in sight.

I didn't even notice the hairy one at first. My look got caught by the other boy. I couldn't help it. It was like magnetism.

He had smooth skin. It looked a bit pale, but not in a sickly fashion. He had a fair complexion, with moles over his face. He had a lean body, and even with the large clothes he was wearing, I could tell he had toned muscles.

He startled when he saw me. Hitting the other one – who I just noticed had been kneeling on the ground – on his shoulder to catch his attention.

His eyes. He had the most expressive eyes I'd ever seen. A light brown color, like warm, liquid caramel. I liked caramel too. I couldn't say if I liked it more than lemonade though. Actually I couldn't think about anything at that moment, except that his eyes looked so deep I could drown in them. I felt like I could see all of him, and all of me too in his look. It was confusing. Terrifying. But at the same time comforting.

I could hear his heart beating at a soothing pace, although slightly faster than before he had seen me.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Ba-Thump. I frowned. That last one wasn't coming from him. It brought me back to reality, reminding me that there was someone else next to him.

I pulled myself together as I was walking towards them and scowled at them.

-What are you doing here? Huh? This is a private property!  
-Er... sorry man we didn't know, _he_ said with that sweet voice of his.  
-Yeah we were just...looking for something but...uh...forget it, the other said hesitantly.

I knew that, they were looking for his inhaler, I'd heard them say it. I threw it to him and turned back to walk away.

When they couldn't see me anymore I heard _him_ say:

-Dude that was Derek Hale... You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us.  
-Remember what?  
-His family? They all burnt to death in a fire like ten years ago!

I should have been upset that he could say it with so few tact, but I couldn't be. Instead I just felt soothed by the sound of his voice.

And I couldn't help this little twinge in my heart. Not really happiness, no. But an odd feeling, like I was glad he knew who I was.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, when I was walking, still looking for the alpha's prints, scent...anything, I started to wonder why I was feeling so empty suddenly. I'd never felt that way.

I saw a fox looking at me. It had stilled on its way to let me pass. It reminded me of the stories my parents used to tell me.

When my sisters and I were little, our parents would put us to bed after telling us stories. Not fairy-tales or made-up things like usual parents do, but werewolf legends, folklore, cultural facts. Like for instance, the fact that smart animals – monkeys, dolphins, foxes, dogs – would always show respect to a werewolf when they recognized one.

My favorite stories were always about mates. Well until the whole Kate thing, with her actually being a psycho and all that...

Wait, mate? There was this thing my mom used to tell me about meeting one's mate. She used to say it was like suddenly having all of yourself related to them. Your look stuck to theirs, their voice appealing to you like none before. Their scent being exactly what you'd need to feel comfortable... And the fact that when you were away from them, it was like you forgot a part of yourself with them.

All of it. Was exactly what I'd felt that day.

That boy was my mate. He was meant for me, and I was meant for him.

Realizing it made me feel complete for the first time of my life. Until I remembered something else about mates.

When my mom got to this part of the story I was always terrified that it would happen to me.

“But you know Derek, being meant for each other doesn't mean you will be together. Most of the time it works. But there have been some cases when it didn't. Like when mates never meet each other, and end up always looking for one another without even noticing it. Or when they reject the other for some reason. Or sometimes when the mate is human and can't feel the bond with the werewolf. This case is very sad because the wolf actually knows what it could be like with his or her mate and feels all the more empty.”

I used to be so scared to be in one of those situations, that at some point, I just decided to stop believing in the mate thing altogether.

And now it happened. And the fear was back, even greater. He was a human so if anything, the third case would be the one applying to me.

I wished I'd never met him.

But I was so glad I'd met him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is about how Derek came to like Stiles (because in my mind, being mates doesn't mean you actually love each other!).  
> You'll recognise the scene as the one from 1x09. "Which one?" You'll ask! "There are so many Sterek scenes in this episode!"  
> Well see for yourself!

I think it started in the car. That old rusty Jeep. I'm pretty sure that's when I first understood why he was meant for me.

I mean, I already knew he was, but I couldn't understand why it had to be him! He was so infuriatingly annoying, reckless, and for God's sake, did he ever stop talking?! He even kept speaking in his sleep! (I don't think now is the moment to talk about the fact that I spied on him some nights...most nights...every night.)

Point being that, I didn't see how he could be good for me.

Sure he was cute, with a pretty face, a nice scent and a soft voice, but I wasn't that superficial! I needed a good personality, and so far that's not what characterized him best in my opinion.  
  


Let me set the context so everything is clear.

We were on stakeout – or so he liked to call it – in front of the hospital after we discovered that the odd text Allison received from who she thought was Scott, had actually come from his mom's computer at her work.  
This had worried us a bit since Scott's mom had no reason to decoy Allison to the school that night. Sure she loved her son, but she wasn't the protective bitch type of mother! (Stiles' quote as you would guess, which almost made me laugh but I'd managed to hold it back).

So Stiles figured that someone must have used her computer, and proposed that the best way to discover who it had been would be to monitor anyone coming and going close to that computer and see if we could find someone suspicious.

Stiles decided he didn't want to tell Scott about it, and when I asked him why he explained :

-There are two ways this could go.

Number 1: someone pretty damn ill-willed tried to get Allison and whoever she was with at the time, trapped in the school at night, with an unleashed alpha werewolf, and this person got near Melissa McCall at some point. If he hears that, Scott is going to be worried sick and that will make him completely useless.

Number 2: we can't totally rule out the fact that Mel herself might have sent that message for any weird reason. Although this seems completely impossible, it is not. And that would have Scott really confused, and upset, and sad, and worried sick, which again would render him useless. D'you get my point?

I growled in consent. I had actually understood that pretty well since I believed it had been the first time he ever talked so much without changing the subject at some point.

So I can pretty much say that was the first glimpse I caught on how concerned he could be for those he cared about.

The second glimpse came when we were sitting in his old car -- which had been his father's from what I remember him telling me in some random conversation. He got a call from Scott telling him he didn't find anything special with Allison's necklace. At some point the conversation changed :

-...And where are you, you're supposed to be here? You're First Line!

He was interrupted by the coach and then continued:

-Stiles, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.

-I know!, Stiles answered. Look, if you see my dad can you tell him... tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late okay?... Alright, thanks, he finally added, his own disappointment obvious in his tone.

 

It seemed he had finally made first line and this was going to be his first game as such. I knew how important that was to him because he was always talking about either Lacrosse, Lydia or werewolves -- should I mention how it was always oddly both exasperating and interesting? Except for the Lydia subject, that was plain exasperating.

Anyways, that was another indication showing how involved he could get into anything to protect those he loved. He was willing to miss a very important part of his youth, disappoint his best friend and even his father, just to protect them from a truth that might hurt them.

I couldn't help looking at him confused and a bit moved by what I just heard. I, Derek Hale, was _moved._ I think that says it all.

 

At some point I realized I couldn't just keep staring at him like that. He wouldn't get it. Or worse, he _would_ get it!

So I was back to Derek Hater mode.

-You're not gonna make it, I said, putting as much indifference in my voice as humanly possible...werewolf-ly? Oh you see what I mean!

-I know. He answered, regret still filtering through his words.

-And you didn't tell him about his mom either.

-Not 'til we find out the truth.

Silence was starting to settle, and for once, I didn't like him being silent. So I had to find a way to change that.

-By the way one more thing?

-Yeah?

I put my hand to the back of his head and pushed it hard on his steering wheel. (Well not that hard, I made sure I didn't hurt him. He was my mate damn it!)

He gasped and said :

-Oh! God! What the hell was that f-

-You know what that was for. Go. GO!

He left the car and went to enter the hospital.

And I was left with time to think.

Of all the people I'd ever met, few had been worthy of my trust. And none of them were humans. Only people from my family.

But now I was proven wrong.

I could see what good Stiles could do to me. He was reliable.

I was interrupted in my train of thoughts when he called me a few minutes after leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else thought this moment when Stiles hung up the phone was epic! I mean watch it again and pay attention to Derek's look! It's like he's thinking : "OMG you're willing to miss your first and maybe only chance at First line for me? You are soooo the best guy EVER!!!" (or maybe reformulate in a way that is more like Derek such as : "Are you stupid? You'll never have another chance at it! Why would you do that for me?").
> 
> Anyways. Coming next is the first bonus chapter and officially the one I had the most fun writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott have a little talk regarding Stiles' and Derek behavior. Scott thinks it's changed lately, and he wonders why the smell so much like each other! Isaac tries to explain but well, Scott is Scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter coming up. Not much to say about that except that I hope you enjoy.
> 
> By the way, I just noticed I never actually told you when this story is supposed to happen. I started writing this right before the beginning of season 3A and went with it as much as I could (hence the big spoiler alert to anyone who hasn't watched up to 3x02) but then it kind of fell apart as the show went by.  
> Anyways, in my mind, this chapter (and the first part "Will you smile for me") occured about a year after the Alpha Pack Debacle (sounds catchy!), after our dear little wolves beat the crap out of them obviously because they're awesome.
> 
> With this you're all set to read.

I might not seem like I enjoy it that much, but being an Alpha really is awesome.

Take right now for example. If I were a simple Beta or even an Omega I wouldn't be able to stand so far away from Scott and Isaac and still hear them. Proof is they can't hear me ! Although that might not be the best example since Scott is apparently blind and deaf to almost everything not happening right before his eyes, and Isaac might as well be pretending not to hear us.

But still, being an Alpha makes me much stronger than anyone in the pack.

Another example is that I can also smell them from here. Scott's musky scent with a bit of Allison (jasmine and wild berries), as well as Isaac's bitter-sweet fragrance (a bit like grapefruit) with the recent hint of water-lily, Cora's scent – which does not make me happy, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that...or threaten him, I haven't decided yet.

Anyways, my point is, being the Alpha gives you a few privileges, in the sense that from this distance I get as much intimacy as I want but they don't.

And that's a good thing because Stiles and I have decided to keep our relationship a secret as long as possible and I don't think anyone hearing us passionately making out on the trunk of my car in the parking lot of their high school would help much with that.

Not that it really matters anymore now that I think about it... I'm pretty sure Isaac knows since it started and that he's totally supportive of us. Boyd doesn't give a shit about anything since Erica's death – we're all worried about it by the way, it's been almost a year and he's still not over it, which is understandable since from what he told me, I think they were actually mates.

I can't hide anything from my family – and it kinda freaks me out sometimes – so of course Peter and Cora both know.

Lydia told us she knew when we got together because she'd been waiting for it for a long time. It seems Stiles told her about his feelings for me some time ago.

His feelings for me... I'm sorry for being such a pansy, but that sounds so amazing that I can't help repeating it to myself all the time. That and the first time he said he loved me...and all the times after that!

I know, that's not the image you would get from watching me everyday but I don't care. Stiles makes me happy and I won't deny it. In my head. I will keep denying it to the rest of the world. And what the hell are you doing in my head anyway?

Back to the subject. I was saying that the status of Alpha comes with privileges, and to be completely honest it can be pretty funny. Still taking the current situation as an illustration, hear for yourself Scott and Isaac's conversation.

-...And so what I'm saying is that being with Allison makes it so much more meaningful, because we love each other you know? Doesn't it feel the same when you do it with Cora?

-Uhm... Could we not talk about that right now?, Isaac asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject. Smart boy. Now I'm sure he actually knows I'm close to them – which makes Scott officially dense – and doesn't want me to hear about his bed-time stories with my sister. And when I say bed-time stories I do not mean fairy-tales before going to sleep...

-What? Don't you...Wait, does that mean you never did it?, Scott questioned, amusement in his voice.

-That's not what I said! I just don't think now is the right moment to talk about that, Isaac answered, with all his pride. (And I really hope for him it's just pride and not him saying he did sleep with my baby sister whom I love so much, because that would cause his end.)

-“Now” as in “after class at school”? 'Cause let me tell you dude, that's the perfect moment, and Stiles would agree with me. By the way, where's he?

-No I mean “now” as in “when people who shouldn't even know this conversation ever happened are within ear-shot”! And Stiles is closer than you seem to think, can't you smell him?

Nice Isaac. Really nice. Now I have to worry about kissing my boyfriend because thanks to you, his clueless best friend is going to notice us. I take back what I said earlier. Isaac's not such a smart boy if he goes and gives me more reasons to want to kill him.

-Huh... Now that you mention it, I do smell Stiles nearby... And Derek? Oh that's why you don't want to talk about your sex life with...

-ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT? You know that he's here and you suddenly stop being subtle about it ?!, Isaac yells (and I think a few cars just stopped right now).

-Wow, calm down dude! It's alright. And anyways, what's he doing here? I mean, now that you got your own car you don't need him to pick you up anymore!

Oh Scott how naive you can be... Oh Isaac is thinking the same thing! How do I know? Because he says it.

-Oh Scott, how naive you can be!

-What d'you mean?

-You smell Derek's and Stiles' scents but you still can't figure it out...

-Figure what out?

-Haven't you noticed lately how their scents are all over each other?

-Yeah but that's normal right? As pack and everything... And they've been hanging out a lot! Stiles told me.

-What? And you still can't process that?!, Isaac exclaimed.

-What is there to process? Stiles 's been making a lot of research and has been telling about that to Derek, that's all.

-Is that the kind of lame excuse he gives you?

-No, he doesn't say why they hang out, but obviously that's the reason.

-Oh Scotty, Scotty, Scotty... You're so hopeless... I know you're dense, but how can anyone not see that...

They're silent for a couple of seconds until Scott seems to understand where Isaac's going with what he's saying.

-Wait are you implying that... Derek... an Stiles...

-YES Scott! That's what I'm implying! Although “implying” might not be the right term, more something along the line of “flat out telling you”!

This whole conversation is so hilarious.

-What the hell man! That's not possible, they hate each other!

He sounds pretty convinced by what he's saying.

-Gaah! I give up! You won't believe it until they say it to your face!

And if I'm not wrong, those furious steps are Isaac's as he's walking away from Scott who follows him, yelling:

-They won't tell me anything, since there's nothing going on!

I can't hold a smirk at that. How much more clueless can someone be without actually dying from it?!

Stiles feels my smile, which is not that surprising as his lips are glued to mine... Oh, not anymore.

He looks up at me with a crooked eyebrow – how can an eyebrow look so sexy dammit! – and asks:

-What's so funny? I hope you're not mocking my kissing technique – which, I know for a fact, is awesome – because that would make me really upset and it would be the end of us!

This totally cracks me up. He's even more puzzled now, because I have to admit, he doesn't see me laugh that often. I don't want him to take it the wrong way, so I explain:

-If you could hear Scott right now, you would be laughing you pretty ass off too!

-I'm sure I would but you see, the thing is, I can't! So you better tell me or I'm gonna rip your throat out! With my teeth!

Oooh! He's so cute when he tries being threatening! And with my own words!

-Isaac tried to make him understand what's going on between us – yeah, it turns out he knew, I add as I see his confused face (such a pretty confused face...). Anyways, Scott was in complete denial, even though you told him a bunch of times we were hanging out. By the way, you told him? We said we were gonna wait until everything is settled between us!

-Yes, but I didn't see the point in lying, when I knew he wasn't gonna find out anyway...

Silence falls between us, and I'm about to lean down to take his lips back, but I change my mind as I remember something he said.

-What does that mean “you know for a fact that you're a divine kisser”?!

And I probably sound really pissed when I say that.

-I did not say that. And I think the fact that you can't go more than two hours without these (he points a finger at my lips) on those (pointing at his), is a pretty good clue.

Oh. That makes sense. I mean I was his first kiss right so, what else could it have been...?

After he sees I'm not going to say anything more, he asks in a playful tone:

-Sooo... My ass is pretty?

Seriously? He wants to talk about that now? We could do so much better than _talk_!

I don't answer but look at him in a suggestive way.

-So, you've been checking me out?, he questions, seeking confirmation.

He sounds very pleased about that fact. Good. And no, we haven't done it yet! I know that's what you're wondering! We're taking our time. We've been together for just about three months, we're not gonna jump each other already! Not that I would really mind... We just don't want to ruin what we have by rushing things.

I answer his question with a mysterious:

-What do you think?

And I take his lips again, because they've been away from mine for much too long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is officially the funniest I've ever written! At first, I intended to have Scott finally see the light, but then I decided I liked Denial!Scott so much that I wanted to keep his big epiphany for later maybe.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up, so far I've written only six chapters for this part of the series. So when we get there please don't bash me. It's just that after six chapters, I had absolutely no idea worth writing about (you'll see I even kind of cheated with chapter 6). However I will not mark this work as complete becaus I want to keep the possibility to write more about it, should the inspiration knock on my door!  
> So you've been warned! Consider this work on hiatus for an unknown amount of time! (Doesn't have to stop you from enjoying it!!)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Maybe I shouldn't have said that in the END note... Sorry!


End file.
